jusenkyofandomcom-20200216-history
*That* Time of the Month
| rating= | type= | genre= | chapters=1 | words= | pub_date=October 21st, 1996 | update=October 21st, 1996 May 15th, 1997 (revised) | current_status= }} *That* Time of the Month is written by Sebastian Weinberg and began online publication on October 21st, 1996.Post at FFML - Retrieved 12-01-2017 It currently stands incomplete at one part. Description Plot 1 Ranma Saotome is in the Furinkan High School cafeteria when Shampoo destroys the door and enters, declaring that she brings Ranma his lunch. Ranma explains that he has just had lunch, so she switches to asking for a date for that night. Ranma then realises that it must be ''that time of the month. Meanwhile at the Nekohanten Mousse almost attacks two customers because they are red-headed girls, but Cologne stops him and tells him Ranma doesn't have red hair. The two girls, who want some ramen, are called Puxie and Fixie and appear to be waiting for Shampoo to show herself. Back at the Tendo Dojo Ranma is desperately packing to go on a training trip, but his father reminds him that he had promised to look after the dojo this Saturday while everyone else, bar Kasumi Tendo, goes to watch Akane Tendo's play. Kasumi is home sick and Ranma realises he can't leave her by herself. Puxie and Fixie are pacing in the alley behind the Nekohanten waiting for things to begins, but Puxie points out they have to wait for the moon. As the light strikes Shampoo in her room she begins to change, gaining fur, cat ears, and a tail. Puxie and Fixie watch through a window and Shampoo explores her changed body with her fingers, long claws, and tongue. Cologne comes in and sends Shampoo out in hunt of Ranma, telling her this time not to try and talk Ranma into anything, but just hang around till he goes into the Neko-ken and thinks he is a cat. Shampoo finds a very jump Ranma while he is in the middle of bathing while Mousse comes across Puxie and Fixie in the alley. With all the exits sealed Ranma frantically tries to escape while Shampoo waits for him to succumb to the Neko-ken. Kasumi gets out of bed to get a drink and wondering where Ranma is, finds him in the furo where he clings to the ceiling out of reach of Shampoo. Kasumi pets Shampoo which is enough to distract her log enough for Ranma to escape. Meanwhile at the play events aren't unfolding as smoothly as Akane would have liked having banned Ranma from attending. Shampoo tracks down Ranma and he, panicked, uses the Bakusai Tenketsu technique which blows her away to crash land onto Ryoga Hibiki who has wandered back into Nerima. While his mind reminds him to be faithful to Akane... er Akari Unryuu, Shampoo easily takes advantage of Ryoga. Ranma meanwhile runs past Puxia and Fixie while trying to put as much distance between himself and Shampoo. Ryoga calls out Akane's name when he climaxes, getting a hiss from Shampoo for it... Notes FFML Posting History *1 21/10/96 *1 (revision) 15/05/97 See Also Other External Links *[http://stfan.free.fr/lemon.php?fanfic=That%20Time%20of%20the%20Month&chapter=00287 *That* Time of the Month at] The Ranma 1/2 Lemon Stories Archive - Retrieved 12-01-2017 References